The Apprentice Hunt
by Zerotheghostdog
Summary: For The Misguided Writer's Warriors Challenge forum! The contest was Broadway Musicals. The song is the Lioness Hunt, from The Lion King! Song-Fic


I walk through the deep, dark woods of Shadowclan territory. I focus on making my paw steps quiet for my warrior assessment. I, Fernpaw, will be a warrior after this, as long as I can catch at least 4 creatures of prey. Blackstar was the one to assign this for senior apprentices seasons ago.

_We baba zingela siyo zingela baba__Zingela siyo, zingela baba__Hi ba la qhubekeni siyo zingela__ (Hey Father, we are going hunting)_

Beside me is my best friend, Lakepaw. She is a dark silver blue tabby with light green eyes, an uncommon color for a Shadowclan warrior. Well, apprentice for now. I look at the animal in her strong jaws. She has already caught a slimy looking frog. No way I'll be eating that!

_We baba zingela siyo zingela baba__Zingela siyo, zingela baba__Hi ba la qhubekeni siyo zingela__ (Hey Father, we are going hunting.)_

I know our mentors are close, watching our every move. I hope I make my mentor, Applefur, proud. The orangish-brown colored tabby taught me everything I know. I owe everything to her. I flick my ear back. I believe I heard a noise in the underbrush.

_We baba zingela siyo zingela baba__Zingela siyo, zingela baba__Hi ba la qhubekeni siyo zingela__ (Hey father, we are going hunting)_

I crouch down, tail low, wind blowing towards me. I can see the mouse. Light brown and plump. I smile and chuckle inwardly. This is a good find and will be a good catch. I stalk forwards, black belly fur barley brushing the ground. Then, when I'm a tail length away, I pounce. The little creature is caught in my paws. I swiftly kill it with a bite in the neck, and a word of thanks to Starclan.

_We baba zingela siyo zingela baba__Zingela siyo, zingela baba__Hi ba la qhubekeni siyo zingela__ (Hey father, we are going hunting)_

Lakepaw glances at my catch and purrs in congratulations. I dip my head in her direction in a silent thanks. Then, I dig a hole, and drop my kill in it. I bury my catch back up.

_We baba zingela siyo zingela baba__Zingela siyo, zingela baba__Hi ba la qhubekeni siyo zingela__ (Hey father, we are going hunting)_

I know I should be doing this for my warrior name, but really, it's more to please my father, Rowanclaw. He has never really been proud of me or my brother, Snakepaw. He was always had pride in our older siblings.

_We baba zingela siyo zingela baba__Zingela siyo, zingela baba__Hi ba la qhubekeni siyo zingela__ (Hey father, we are going hunting)_

I keep walking beside Lakepaw, whom is flicking her ears back and forth, and tasting the wind on the roof of her mouth. She looks confused. I do the same, and what I smell isn't native to Shadowclan territory. _  
_

_We baba zingela siyo zingela baba__Zingela siyo, zingela baba__Hi ba la qhubekeni siyo zingela__ (Hey father, we are going to hunt)_

I catch a glimpse of my dark furred mentor. I can see she too, has caught the weird scent. It smells like an animal, and I can taste the scent. It isn't like any creature we've ever caught, maybe never even seen.

_Hi ba la qhubekani, siyozingela (Move forward, we are going hunting)_

Suddenly, I am joined by my mentor, Lakepaw's mentor, Toadfoot, my dark brown colored brother, and his mentor, Smokefoot. Smokefoot takes the lead and gives us the signal to stay quiet with his tail. He starts to slink forward. We all do the same.

_Ta_

_Ta_

_Ta_

We move forward in three slow movements when we see it. It is a weird bird with a brown body, a red thing hanging off its neck, and a feathery tail of different reds and oranges. I think I hear Applefur say, "Turkey." I wonder what a turkey is. This bird must be a turkey.

_Thatha (Mama wele le he) _

_(Take it) (Mother, Winnow) _

_Thatha (Mama wele le he)_

_(Take it) (Mother, Winnow)_

_Thatha (Wele) _

_(Take it) (Mother, Winnow)_

The mentors are conversing while us apprentices decide what to do. I need three more pieces of prey to pass, Lakepaw needs three, and Snakepaw needs two. I decide we should all get the prey we need to pass while the warriors discuss what to do about the turkey. I winnow through the grass and find a vole. I kill it easily. After a while, I catch a robin. My last prey I catch is a frog, which feels nasty in my mouth.

_Zingela baba (Hunt, father)_

All the apprentices meet up again. Lakepaw and Snakepaw have all of their prey. I give a huge smile. We'll all become warriors tonight. Lakepaw licks a blue paw and suggests we should held back to the mentors. After we bury the prey, I take the lead back to our mentors. They tell us the plan to take the turkey down.

_Thatha (Mama wele le he) _

_(Take it) (Mother, Winnow) _

_Thatha (Mama wele le he)_

_(Take it) (Mother, Winnow)_

_Thatha (Wele) _

_(Take it) (Mother, Winnow)_

Lakepaw, Snakepaw, and I are to attack the turkey and tire it out. Then, Smokefoot will come and kill it with Toadfoot and Applefur. The idea gives me an adrenaline rush. I bounce lightly on my paws, excitement rushing through my veins.

_Zingela baba (Hunt, father)_

We rush out, and start attacking the turkey. It gives a loud call, and something I didn't expect happens. It attacks back. Lakepaw lets out a squeal, due to the fact she is now under the giant bird. She starts clawing at its belly. The bird lets out another squawk.

_Thatha (Mama wele le he) _

_(Take it) (Mother, Winnow) _

_Thatha (Mama wele le he)_

_(Take it) (Mother, Winnow)_

_Thatha (Wele) _

_(Take it) (Mother, Winnow)_

Suddenly, Applefur darts out of the underbrush and grabs at the turkey's neck. She starts biting the large creature's neck. Smokefoot and Toadfoot come and join her.

_Zingela baba (Hunt, father)_

The turkey is still fighting. After all this, the dumb creature hasn't died. I jump off and take a breath. Lakepaw jumps out from under the belly, and bites one of the bird's legs. I do the same. Snakepaw batters at its red head.

_Thatha (Mama wele le he) _

_(Take it) (Mother, Winnow) _

_Thatha (Mama wele le he)_

_(Take it) (Mother, Winnow)_

_Thatha (Wele) _

_(Take it) (Mother, Winnow)_

I see the turkey start giving in. Its legs are buckling. I move quick as a hummingbird, and go around and pull Lakepaw before the turkey collapses on her. The blue tabby gives a smile of thanks. I dip my head.

_Zingela baba (Hunt, father)_

Smokefoot keeps at the turkey. Even though the bird's legs are out, the turkey won't give up the fight. Huge brown wings start flapping in every which direction. I watch as Applefur gets slapped in the face by the turkey's flailing. I rush towards her but Applefur shakes her head out and gets right back to trying to attack the turkey.

_Uye Yay Nibo (Go toward it)_

I run to the turkey, hoping to help. The other apprentice follow my move. I start clawing at the bird's chest while Lakepaw goes for the neck, and Snakepaw, the flank. I see blood welling up from where I have ripped the feathers and clawed at skin.

_Zingela baba (Hunt, father)_

Lakepaw batters at the turkey's head again, her blue paws blurs of movements. The mentors have now stopped helping us, and have retreated to the edge of the clearing, wiping their blood stained paws. How is this creature still alive? I'm starting to feel tired, and I bet Snakepaw and Lakepaw are, too.

_Uye Yay, Oh! Uye Yay Nibo (Go toward [Oh] Go toward it) _

The mentors come help us again. This is driving me nuts. When will this stupid creature go to where ever prey goes when it dies?

_Zingela baba (Hunt, father)_

I stop clawing and take a breath, then try to push it over. Smokefoot says to claw down its side, so I do as the warrior tells me. I feel feathers coming out, and blood welling.

_Uye Yay (Thatha Wele)_

_(Thatha)_

_Nibo (Thatha Wele)_

_(Go towards it) (Take it)_

The idea hits me. It won't die unless we bite the turkey's neck. I jump on the bird and bite where the bird's neck meets its back. I hear a loud snap and a whisper of a gobble from the turkey.

_Zingela baba (Hunt, father)_

"Smokefoot! We need to bite its neck!" I yell. Smokefoot looks at me and nods.

_Uye Yay (Thatha Wele)_

_(Go towards it) (Take it)_

I look at the bird, and the look in its eye shows that he knows it's over. I nod my head in his direction, and give thanks for the life of this animal that will defiantly feed the clan.

_Oh! Uye Yay Nibo_

_(Go towards it) _

I jump on the bird and bite where the bird's neck meets its back. I hear a loud snap and a whisper of a gobble from the turkey. I give another thanks to Starclan.

_Ah, Hey, Ah, Hey, Ah!_

The huge bird goes limp and completely collapses. I jump off, breathing hard, tired from all the work of getting this creature for the clan.

_Ukunqoba! (Victory)_

Lakepaw gives out a caterwaul of victory. All of us, one-by-one join her. Now we have to get the dead animal home.

_Ukunqoba! (Victory)_

We all drag the bird to camp, panting by the time it's in the fresh kill pile. The apprentices go back to get our prey. When we get to the heart of the forest we call home, we are greeted by a clan meeting, and Blackstar telling us to come up to Shadow Rock.

_Ukunqoba! (Victory)_

Lakepaw squeals in excitement. We all agree to live by the warrior code. We are given our names. Lakepaw is now Lakefur. Snakepaw was given Snaketail, and I was given Fernstripe. I beam in happieness as the clan yells our new names. All because of a turkey in the hunt.

_Ukunqoba! (Victory)_

* * *

**Good God, that was HARD! It was fun to write, but the song repeats so much XD **


End file.
